camp_cashfandomcom-20200213-history
Sareena
Sareena labeled 'The Warrior ' Personality Sareena is a skilled fighter. Once one of Quan Chi's elite fighters, she had a change of heart. She betrayed her former master and helped his enemy escape from him, siding with the heroes. This betrayal costed her her family and friends, leaving her on her own. She eventually got used to being alone and built up a sharp wit along with her strong fighting abilities. While being alone, she discovered that something was missing from her life, but she couldn't discover what she was missing out on. Was it the life of a normal teenage girl? Was it the love and attention of a loved one? She joined the show to find out what she was missing to see if she could find it there and she is not leaving without finding herself. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Sareena is the fourth contestant to arrive. Immediately after arriving, she senses an evil presence in Kia. When Derek arrives, she is infatuated with him instantly. Sareena is placed on the Screaming Bass. In the confessional, Sareena picks out the great evil, but senses evil in two others. Charge It Up (Part Two) Taking a more prominent role in the episode, Sareena points out all of the potential attractions of the season early, with Cassy and Marc, Cole and Vanilla, and Geo and Glenda in the confessional. Sareena takes the leader role for the Screaming Bass and looks for people who can participate in the dodgeball challenge. However, Chance turns down the offer and reveals his true colors to his team. Much like the other team, Sareena picks the five most physically fit members of her team. Dina is confused as to why she wasn't picked, and Sareena explains it was due to her over-eagerness. However, she worries that her team will be off to a bad start, and Violet threatens to target her for attempting to "sweet-talk her into letting her guard down". Sareena is left after the first round against Glenda, but fails to hit her and is taken out by a caught ball. Despite being the major voice for her team, the Screaming Bass lose the challenge and has to vote one of their members out. Sareena's teammate, Derek, comforts her and tells her that she's a great leader, and it was only the first challenge. Even though Sareena fell into the bottom two at elimination, Chance's rude comments causes his to become the first person voted off the island. Ultra Violet After Marc got some food that Cassy had snuck out of the spa hotel, he shared some with only Sareena because she had allowed the two sweethearts to meet each other in the middle of the night. While walking to the beach for the challenge, Sareena asks Dina to see if he likes her the same way she likes him. Violet attempts to stir up some trouble and bully Sareena for being fake and weak. Similar to last challenge, Sareena made most of the calls for who to put in, after realizing the other team was putting up their strongest players first. Sareena ends up going against Kia but gets knocked down. Sareena later sees Violet trying to discourage Marc, so she starts an argument with her. Violet proceeds to throw her into the water. Sareena takes another attempt at the challenge against Cassy, and this time gains the upper hand, knocking her opponent off the dock. However, despite the team's efforts, the Bass lose for the second time in a row, and Violet's karma catches up to her as she gets voted off the island. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire Early in the morning, Sareena was about to walk out of the cabin, but awkwardly ran into Derek, who was doing the same thing. He opened the door for her and offered her to exit the cabin first. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest - Eliminated * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Sareena.jpg Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Female Category:Screaming Bass Trivia *Sareena's competative rival is Kia Category:Contestant